This invention relates to certification of buildings and construction, and more particularly to a system and method for certifying buildings to have an identified moisture content level to identify the probability of mold growth claims or moisture damage claims against a builder or owner.
Mold, mildew and water problems in buildings are becoming more common, and can lead to substantial remediation efforts, with associated costs or litigation.
In any structure problems can arise if a particular level of moisture content exists. Mold will typically grow in wood or other organic construction material above a certain moisture content. Thus, mold can grow in construction material if sufficient moisture is present in the structure components. Apart from mold, moisture damage to the structure or components thereof may result from moisture.
Should mold or other moisture related damage develop, it is often detected immediately, or sometimes such detection is delayed. In some cases, it is never detected.
Mold and moisture remediation and prevention of future growth, is costly and time consuming. The existence of mold and moisture damage in a structure can cause public relations issues, wherein the builder or owner can be equated with the bad publicity related to the mold and moisture damage issues. Still further, legal issues can arise, related to the costs and delay of remediation, alleged health issues from occupants of the affected buildings, and contractual disputes arising over purchase or lease of the affected property, as a purchaser might wish to cancel a property transaction based on the mold issues.
Financing and monetary requirements often demand that structures be built as quickly as possible, to minimize the duration of construction financing, for example, and to increase construction related revenue. Such time constraints result in framing being covered up as quickly as possible. These time constraints do not allow a builder to have a partially completed structure sit for days or weeks to allow any moisture in the construction materials to naturally reach equilibrium with the moisture in the environment, and this increases the likelihood that moisture may be sealed up, leading to a higher likelihood of mold growth occurring. Depending on climate factors, the business cycle of construction may not allow sufficient time for waiting for the natural drying process. Thus, the likelihood that a building may have excessive moisture content is increased. The presence of moisture and/or mold may also impact the ownership, use, financing, insurability, refinancing and sale of structures.
In sales of homes or structures, both sellers and purchasers may be unaware of moisture content within the structure.
Heretofore, the issue of moisture content in a building has been addressed as an afterthought in reactive fashion. There has been no organized manner or system to examine and consider the moisture content of a building and or to certify this moisture state.